Numbered Kratts
by PonyDuelist003
Summary: Sorry for the poor title. When the Kratts meet Yuma, what starts out as a hunt for the villains quickly turns into a hunt for numbers. And when Kite, Shark, and a mysterious Card Professor are added to the mix, absolute chaos ensues. I don't know how to list multiple characters, so I'm putting any in both drop downs, but please tell me in the review.
1. Chapter 1: Villains and Card Games

_Numbered Kratts_

_ Wild Kratts and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal crossover_

**Sorry I couldn't get the exact quotes, but these capture the episode No Tomato pretty decently. **

_ Chapter 1: Villains and Card Games_

"Come on Chris, we have gotta catch them before they get away again," Martin yelled as he and his brother dashed to catch Zach

and Gourmand. "I'm going as fast as I can, Bro," Chris replied as he stopped to catch his breath. Just then, the two noticed a boy

with spiky red-and-purple hair about to throw down a- what was that a tomato or a carrot- when a girl yelled to him, "Just eat the

Tomarrot!" "What is this, some sort of Tomato Duel or something," Martin asked, clearly puzzled. "That's right, this young'un better

eat that there Tomarrot or he ain't gonna be able to attack this turn," replied the bigger man with the hat. "Yuma, if you don't eat the

Tomarrot and Tombo wins the tournament, it will be tomatoes for breakfast, lunch and dinner including in you duel fuel and I'll feed

you every last bit, you got me? So you better eat the Tomarrot now," the girl screamed. The boy, who was clearly Yuma, finally ate

the strange tomato with a disgusted face and attacked with his monster (Tombo: LP 2100). "That was really good," he realized as he

used his monsters ability twice so he could attack two more times (Tombo: LP 0) (Yuma Wins). "Wow, that was an awesome duel,

kid," Chris complemented, "Oh, and by the way, have you seen a big chief and a pale guy with a triangular head?" "Um, yeah," Yuma

answered, "They looked like somebody was chasing them." "Do you know which way they went," Martin questioned, as Yuma replied,

"They went that way, and if you want me to help find them I'll look for them too." "All right, just be careful. They're both very

dangerous criminals," Chris cautioned. "All right, I'll be careful," Yuma carelessly replied. The three then split up, Yuma and Tori (That

was what she asked to be called) went one way, Martin and Chris went the other. Before the left him, Yuma was given a kind of I-Pod

thing which started beeping. He pressed the button and a woman, probably 18-20, appeared. "Hey, where's Chris, what have you

done with him," the woman aggressively asked Yuma. "I-I haven't d-done anything, m-ma'am," Yuma timidly replied. "The name's

Aviva, and did Chris give you that," she questioned further. "Yes he did. Why are you asking," Yuma replied, inquisitively. "I'm asking

because only a member of the Wild Kratts Team should have one of those. You aren't looking for Zach and Gourmand, are you," she

asked, changing the subject. "If you mean the chief and pale guy, yes we are and they gave us this so we could keep in touch," Yuma

replied, shamelessly. "UGH! I think I need to call Martin and ask him about all this. I will call you later," Aviva said, as she turned off

her Creature pod. Just then, a robotic arm shot out and took the creature pod from Yuma's hands, as he and Tori ran to get it back.

They eventually followed to robot who took the Creature pod to an abandoned building, as Zach stepped from the shadows. "If this is

all the Wild Rats can muster, then they clearly don't know who they're dealing with," Zach threatened menacingly, as a yellow 24

glowed on the back of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Number 24, Arise!

Chapter 2: Number 24, Arise!

"A Number card," Yuma gasped, "I knew you were dangerous, but I didn't think you'd have a Number card!" "You must be a number

hunter like that Kite kid who came to challenge me. He never hit me with that duel chain, but I'm sure I could've beaten him," Zach

said as he started to waver. "Well, since I can't call Martin and Chris, and you have a number card, I guess I need to duel you on my

own," Yuma challenged. "I would love to show you how weak you truly are, and then I can crush those Wild Rats with this new card,"

Zach taunted. "Duel disk, go! Duel Gazer, let's roll," Yuma exclaimed, as his Duel Disk and D-Gazer activated. "Augmented Reality

Vision Link established," stated a female voice as Yuma and Zach started their duel (Yuma: LP 4000) (Zach: LP 4000). "Get set to get

decked, cause I'm taking the first turn. I'm going to summon Gagaga Magician, in Attack mode (ATK: 1500), and then I can summon

Gagaga Girl along with it because of her special effect (ATK: 1000). Then I use the spell card Star Changer to bring Gagaga Girl's

level up to 4, and then I overlay my level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number

39: Utopia (ATK: 2500)! Then I end my turn with a face down." "All right, I'll crush you just like I'd crush a Wild Rat! I'm going to

summon Slave Chain Master to the field in ATK mode (ATK: 1500). Then I use its effect to bring Utopia to my field and transfer Chain

Master's ATK to Utopia (Slave Chain Master's ATK: 0) (Utopia's ATK: 4000). Utopia, attack Yuma directly with Rising Sun Slash!" "Not

so fast, because I activate the Battle Break trap card, meaning that the Battle Phase automatically ends." "Tch, then I play one

facedown and end my turn!" "Yuma, I would suggest that you conduct your monsters better," Astral remarked, stressing conduct.

"Wha- Oh, I get it! Then it's my move, and I summon Goblindbergh (ATK: 1400)! Then, I use its special ability to summon Gogogo

Golem (ATK: 1800)! Then I overlay my level 4 Gogogo Golem and Goblindbergh to build the overlay network so I can Xyz summon!

This'll help me conduct my monsters: Maestroke, the Symphony Djinn (ATK: 1800). Then, I attack Slave Chain Master! Go, Baton

Slash!" "Now it's time for my trap, Slave's Devotion! Now, when a Slave monster on my field is attacked and it used its ability to take

control of one of your monsters, that monster intercepts the attack. But if your monster isn't destroyed and neither is mine, I take

half the damage you do." "Well, it just so happens that by using one overlay unit, Maestroke can't be destroyed this turn (Yuma: LP

1800) (Zach: LP 2900)." "It's my turn now, Yuma! I summon another Slave Chain Master then overlay the two of them to build the

overlay network and Xyz summon! Come forth, Number 24: Ultimate Slave Maker (ATK: 2400)! Now that Slave Chain Master is an

overlay unit, Utopia returns to your field with all 4000 ATK points, but Number 24 can take one monster from your field that wasn't

returned this turn, and gain half of its ATK points by using one overlay unit (ATK: 3300 OU: 1). Now I activate it's second ability to

get rid of Utopia's ATK boost, so now he can destroy Utopia (ATK: 2500)! Attack with Slave Chain Boomerang!" "By using one overlay

unit, your attack is negated, Zach! And now it's my turn. I attack your monster, but then avoid its effect by using Utopia's effect

(Both have 0 OU) and now activate the spell card Double or Nothing! Now Utopia's attack doubles because its initial attack was

negated and it can strike again (Zach: LP 0) (Yuma wins)!" As Yuma obtained Zach's heart piece, Astral obtained the number as the

Bros entered the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Extra Kick

** Chapter 3: A little extra kick**

"Yuma, why didn't you call us with the Creature pod," Martin asked, annoyed. "Zach took it before I could. I had no choice but to duel

him for- wait, he still has it," Yuma was saying as he realized what had happened. "Zach's still unconscious, so I'll take it from him

now," Chris said, sighing as he took back the C-pod. "You're lucky you didn't face him, because he had a number card, which I'm sure

-," Yuma was saying until Martin interrupted him, "Number card? We have some too you know." Yuma stared at him, as if Yuma had

seen a ghost. "You have number cards! Why didn't you tell me," He asked, clearly angry. "I didn't think-," Chris was about to say

until a large cook stopped them. "Well, if it isn't Green Grape and Blueberry. Hey, ain't you that duelist we saw earlier," Gourmand

asked, looking at Yuma. "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not," Yuma replied, taunting him. "Listen Gourmand, what are you here for," Chris

questioned, changing the subject. "A duel, that's what," He replied, a white 97 appearing on his neck. "All right, then I'll duel you,"

Chris accepted. "Duel Disk, engage, D-gazer, activate," yelled Chris as the same female voice gave the same statement, "Augmented

Reality Vision Link established." "Let's duel (Chris: LP 4000) (Gourmand: LP 4000)!" "I'll take the first move, Green Grape! I summon

my Earth Cook in ATK mode (ATK: 1600). Then I equip it with Extra Spice, which gives it 500 extra ATK and the ability to attack this

turn, but its attack is 0 the next turn (ATK: 2100). Then I attack (Chris: LP 1900) and play 1 face down to end my turn." "It's time to

show you what I can do! I'm going to play 3 facedown cards and summon my Butterfly Caller to the field in DEF mode (DEF: 2000).

Then, since I have 3 facedown cards, I can summon three Egg tokens to the field in attack mode (ATK: 100) whose levels are equal

to the number of facedown cards on my field, but Butterfly Caller is destroyed. Then I overlay my level 3 Egg tokens so I can build

the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 43: Queen Bee Spirit (ATK: 2000)! Then, by using her ability, I can use one overlay

unit and destroy one monster on your field, inflicting damage to you equal to its level times 200 points (Gourmand: LP 3200). Then I

attack, and I can use her ability to destroy one spell or trap on your field. If it's a spell, you take 500 points of damage but if it's a

trap you take 1000 points of damage." "It's the spell Spice Shot! I can give you half of one monster in my graveyard's original ATK as

damage when this card is removed from the field (Chris: LP 1100) (Gourmand: LP 2700)." "Now time for Number 43's attack. Go,

Spirit Stinger (Gourmand: LP 700)! That will end my turn." "Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Earth Cook and then I normal

summon Wind Cook. Then I overlay my two cooks to build the overlay network! Come forth, Number 97: Devil's Cook (ATK: 2600).

Then, by using 1 overlay unit, you take 1000 points of damage or your monster loses 1000 ATK points. I choose option number 2, so

your Queen Bee Spirit is gonna lose 1000 of her ATK points (ATK: 1000). Now attack!" "Duel over, Gourmand, because I activate the

Reclaimed Title trap card, so Queen Bee's ATK is back to normal (ATK: 2000). Then I activate the Challenger's Handicap trap, halving

your monster's ATK (ATK: 1300)." "But I activate Number 97's third effect to negate your trap!" "Nice try, but I activate the Honor

Seal trap, preventing the activation of monster effects this turn, leaving your monster at 1300 ATK (Gourmand: LP 0) (Chris Wins). I

guess I'll be taking this heart piece and number." Chris said, ending the duel, taking Gourmand's last heart piece and Number 97.


	4. Chapter 4: Dressed For Success

**Chapter 4: Dressed for Success**

"Way to go, Chris," Martin and Yuma complimented in unison. "I think we've had enough duels for one day, don't you," Chris asked,

suggesting they should go home. Just then, Yuma's D-Gazer started ringing and showed a picture of his big sister, Kari. "Yuma,

where are you!? Don't tell me that you were the 'unknown duelist' that faced off against Zach Varmitech just now, because it sure

looks like it," Kari screamed, as Yuma replied, "You know, I'd love to answer you but I just realized that I have a little, um, meeting

with Caswell, Bronk, and Flip to work on our strategies, so I can't talk right now." Yuma turned off his D-Gazer and told the Kratts,

although it was obvious, that he might not be able to go home tonight and asked if he could stay with them. "Sure, I've got an extra

sleeping bag that I've never used, we travel so much there really isn't room for beds," Martin replied, as he, Chris, Yuma, and Tori

went to the Tortuga. "Wait, is that Aviva," Yuma asked, with a voice that portrayed shock and fear at the same time. "Of course it's-

wait, aren't you the kid who had Chris's C-pod," Aviva asked. "Chris, why did you choose to give HIM your C-pod to handle," a dark-

skinned woman with an afro asked him. "Well, uh, he was sort of helping us track down Zach and Gourmand so-," Chris started to

say, but Aviva interrupted him as she saw Martin pull out 2 spare sleeping bags, "Martin, these kids aren't going to be staying the

night, are they?" "They kind of might be, because this kid can't go home because his big sis will kill him and the girl wouldn't just

leave him," Martin replied, explaining the situation. "As long as he promises to help wrap up with Zach and defeat Donita and Dabio,

he can stay," Aviva conceded, seeing it was pointless to argue. The next day, the Kratts and Yuma decided to search the Heartland

Zoo, when a muscular man with blonde hair and an apparently rich woman with parted brown hair came up to him. "I saw you

hanging around with Martino and Chrisangelo, so just tell me who you are looking for," asked the woman. "A designer named Donita

Donata and her henchman Dabio, which look very similar to you- hey wait a minute," Yuma said as he realized who he was dealing

with. He then called them on his C-pod, "Guys, I found-," but before he could finish he was grabbed by Dabio and hauled off. The

next thing he knew, he was at the pier in front of a pink boat. "Are you ready to duel me and Dabio, because you better-," Donita

started to say as she was cut off by a motorcycle entering the pier, as an indigo haired boy stepped out.


	5. Chapter 5: Tag Team Fury

Chapter 5: Tag Team Fury

"Shark, is that you," Yuma asked, clearly confused. "Of course, I saw those two dragging you off and I was suspicious

and followed them," Shark explained, and added, "Looks like we've got reinforcements." At that moment, the Kratt

Bros. jumped out from their hiding spots and went to grab their duel disks. "Me and Dabio will only accept 1 Kratt Bro,

and since this boy they call Shark has no manners, he will be your partner in Yuma's place," Donita informed them,

grinning. "Well, Chris already dueled Gourmand so I guess it's my turn. You ready, Shark," Martin asked him, with an

affirmative response, "Ready as you are." "Duel Disk, Ready! Duel Gazer, Prepared!" Martin proclaimed although Shark

already had deployed his D-Pad.

Martin: "All right, here goes nothing! I summon in attack mode Forest Spirit Monken in ATK mode (ATK: 1500) and  
then play the Double Spirits Spell Card! Now I can summon another Forest Spirit, and I choose Forest Spirit Avios  
(ATK: 1600). Then, I use Avios's effect to increase both of their ATK points by 500 (Monken: ATK 2000) (Avios: ATK  
2100). Then I use the Leveled Aggression Spell so by decreasing their ATK's by 200 for each level, they can increase  
their levels to any number between their original level and 8. I choose 6, which is 600 down for Monken (ATK: 1400)  
and 400 down for Avios (ATK: 1700). Then, I can inflict special damage to Donita by how much their attacks fell  
(Donita: LP 3000). Last, but not least, I overlay my level 6 Forest Spirits to build the overlay network and Xyz summon  
Number 52: Forest Spirit Leo! Then a facedown ends my turn."

Donita: "All right Martino, since you're going to be playing rough with a lady I might as well keep up. I start by playing Shade Cobbler in ATK mode (ATK: 1000). Then I can use his effect to summon Shade Dressmaker in ATK mode as well (ATK: 800). Then, since I have two Shade monsters of the same level, I can summon my Shade Fashionista and change her level to the level of the other two monsters (ATK: 1500). Then I overlay my level 3 Shade monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz Summon! Time for Number 18: Modern Shade Designer (ATK: 500)! A facedown card will end my turn.

Shark: "All right, I play in ATK mode Big Jaws (ATK: 1800) and then Shark Stickers since I have (ATK: 200). Then I play the Double Summon spell card to Normal Summon my Skull Kraken (ATK: 600). Then I overlay my level 3 Big Jaws, Shark Stickers, and Skull Kraken so I can build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 32: Shark Drake (ATK: 2800)! Then I end my turn."

Dabio: "If this is a battle of numbers, I'd, uh, better summon one of my own. I play the field spell Jericho Fortress (**Yes, I know his deck is slightly based off of the defense at Jericho, but there's no harm in a slightly religious deck) **and use its effect to bring forth a Jericho Wall token in defense mode (DEF: 1000). Then I play the Token Jackpot spell card! When this card activates, I can play another Token to copy one already on my field, and I can activate this effect every turn. However, if there is not a token on my field this card is destroyed. I bring forth another Jericho Wall (DEF: 1000). Then, since I brought another Jericho Wall to the field by an effect outside of Jericho Fortress, I can summon a third one due to the effect of Jericho Fortress in defense mode (DEF: 1000). Then I overlay two of my Jericho Walls so I can build the overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 38: Jericho Guardian (DEF: 2900). Then I end my turn.

Martin: "Then it's my move! I summon Forest Spirit Cobratu in ATK mode (ATK: 1700) and activate its special ability to increase its ATK by 200 times the level or rank of one monster on my field for this turn, but its ATK goes down by twice that amount in the next turn (**Once to normalize the ATK, and again to hamper the monster as an effect cost**). I choose Number 52, so Cobratu gains 1000 ATK (ATK: 2700). Now, I know only a Number can destroy a Number, but you'll still take damage so Cobratu attacks Number 18 with Snake Sneak Strike!"

Donita: "I won't let you! I activate my Shade Modeling trap card! When a monster with Shade in its name is attacked, I can summon three Shade Mannequins to my field in Defense mode (DEF: 0) and they are the recipient of all your attacks."

Martin: "Then I activate Number 52's ability. By using one overlay unit, it can attack twice this turn. Now destroy her other 2 Shade Mannequins. Then I end my turn and Cobratu's ATK goes down (ATK: 700)."

Donita: "Then it's my turn! I activate the effect of Number 18! By using one overlay unit, she can destroy one monster on your field and activate one of three effects based on its attack points. I choose Number 52, and since its ATK is above 2000, Number 18 gains ¼ of its ATK."

Martin: "Now it's time for my Trap! Go, Warrior's Faith! This trap allows me to switch the effect designating one monster on my side of the field to a Warrior or Beast-Warrior, so your monster goes for Cobratu instead."

Donita: "Since that monster's ATK is less than 1000, all of its ATK goes to Number 18 (ATK: 1200). If Number 18's ATK is less than 1500, I can use another overlay unit to attack you directly. Time for some payback (Martin: LP 2800). That ends my turn."

Shark: "I start my turn by playing the Aqua Jet spell card to bring Number 32's ATK up by 1000 (ATK: 3800). Then I play the Cost Down spell card and Summon in ATK mode Jawsman, whose effect brings his ATK up by 300 points for every Water attribute monster on my field (ATK: 2900). Now to finish you, because first I attack with Shark Drake."

Donita: "I activate Number 18's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can negate your ATK and damage you by half your monsters ATK (Shark: LP 2100). However, if Number 18 is without overlay units, it is destroyed and then Shade Dressmaker's ability will prevent you from attacking if I have no monsters on the field."

Shark: "I activate my number's ability! By using one overlay unit, I can revive your monster with 1000 less attack points (ATK: 0). Then Jawsman attacks and because only a Number can destroy a Number, your monster doesn't go back to the graveyard until the end phase (**Because of the effect stated previously)** (Donita: LP 100)."

Dabio: "I first activate the Token Jackpot card to bring another Jericho Wall to the field (DEF: 1000). Then I play the Jericho Gifts spell card to bring my two Jericho Walls to Donita's field, thus destroying Token Jackpot and she can, if she wants, destroy them to bring life points equal to their combined DEF. First, I play a facedown and end my turn, and then their abilities activate and their DEF's increase by 4000 and decrease by how many life points the player has (DEF: 4900)."

Donita: "I choose to release them and increase my LP (Donita: LP 9900)."

Duel Continues Next Chapter


	6. Chapter 6: A Captive Brother

Chapter 6: A Captive Brother

Martin: "Here goes, I draw! I equip my Number 52 with Fairy Meteor Crush! Now when it destroys a monster in DEF mode, it inflicts Piercing Damage! Then I activate Number 52's other ability to double its ATK this turn (ATK: 5000)! Then I play my Forest Spirit Moleru in ATK mode (ATK: 1000) and use its ability to transfer its DEF points to its ATK (ATK: 3000). Number 52, attack with Spirit Claw Slash!"

Dabio: "I activate Number 38's ability to increase its DEF by 1000 (DEF: 3900) (Dabio: LP 2900)."

Martin: "Finish him, Moleru, with Tunnel Assault (Dabio: LP 0)!"

Donita: "I play one facedown and end my turn."

Shark: "Thanks. I play a spell card called Mystical Space Typhoon, blowing away Dabio's Jericho Gifts and the life points Donita gets from it (Donita: LP 100). Then I activate Shark Drake's ability to revive Shade Dressmaker and attack with Deep Sea Catastrophe!"

Donita: "I activate the Shade Union trap card! When this is face up on the field, one Shade monster on my field gains ATK points equal to the combined original ATK of all monsters with Shade in their name currently in my graveyard (ATK: 3800) (Shark: LP 1100)!"

Shark: "I end my turn with a face down. You'll make the move in place of Dabio."

Donita: "I draw, and equip my Shade Dressmaker with Shade Pen, increasing her ATK by 500. Go, destroy Jawsman and end the duel for Shark!"

Shark: "I activate the trap card Sea King's Verdict! Now your attack is negated and you take 800 points of damage for every water type monster on my field (Donita: LP 0) (Shark and Martin win)!"

"So Shark, you want to take 38 and leave me with 18," Martin asked, after a bit of squabbling over the distribution of

the Numbers. "Sure, why not. You'd probably use Number 18 better than me anyways," Shark agreed, relieved that the

argument was over. "You may have beaten me in a duel but you'll never stop me! Not with this little tike modeling for

my new Kitty Hats," Donita bragged, as Yuma noticed a little boy with Sky Blue hair and a zoned out look on his face in

the window of Donita's yacht as he realized just whose little brother she had captured. "Hart! Oh no, Kite is going to be

-," Yuma started, but a boy with Green and Yellow hair flying on something like a robotic glider landed on the boat.

"I'm going to be what, Yuma," Kite inquired, but his attitude changed suddenly when he saw Hart in the window. "Hart!

Donata, I knew you were cruel and I heard you used Numbers, but now you've gone way to far! Give me back my

brother," Kite threatened, as Donita nonchalantly replied, "Dabio, push him and his toy robot off of the boat and

capture Chrisangelo for me." Dabio easily obeyed, with what minimal struggle was given, and got on the boat as Donita

sailed off.

**In the next chapter, Yuma, Kite, Martin, and Cathy go to rescue Chris, Hart, and the cats Donita captured. Please review or I will end the story here. **

**Kite: NOOOOOOOO! But then-**

**Yuma: Don't worry, it's just a story. **

**Kite: But my brother has been captured in it and he threatened to end it there! **

**Pony3(Me): I didn't think he'd be that upset...**

**Orbital 7: He is vvvery ssensitive...**

**Kite: Orbital 7, take that back! **

**Orbital 7: Sssorry mmaster Kite. **

**Pony3: Just kidding. **

**Everyone: You made us worry! **

**Seriously, though: I. WANT. REVIEWS! **


	7. Chapter 7: Donita's Plot

Chapter 7: Donita's Plot, and a Hero's Counterplot

"MMMaster Kite, are yyyou ookay," asked Orbital 7. "I'm fine, and I won't rest till I can say the same for Hart. How did she find him, anyways (This fanfic takes place before the episode About Hart, so V hasn't captured him yet)." "What, is he in some super-secret place or something," Yuma mocked, but shuddered when Kite gave him a This-Is-Not-A-Time-To-Joke-Around look. "What I say is we find Donita's ship. Then we rescue Hart, Chris, and the Cats," Martin suggested, to which both Yuma and Kite gave a Thank-You-Captain-Obvious look. "Did someone say 'Rescue the Cats'," came a familiar voice as a girl with grey hair and glasses jumped down onto the pier. "Cat! Boy, am I glad to see you," Yuma said, relieved to see his old friend. "Yeah, Donita captures animals and freezes them in suspended animation to use for jewelry, clothing, etc. She also freezes people to use as models/mannequins, like Chris and- " Martin continued, until he saw Cat starting to panic and Kite run over to him and grab him by his shirt collar, "Are you telling me that if we don't stop her, my brother is going to be forced to model clothes made with suspended animals?!" "Listen, do you want the answer or do you want to save your brother," Martin replied, pulling Kite off. "Fine, let's exchange numbers. If you find the boat, call the others."

Yuma went to the riverside to see if he could spot the boat from there (The spot where Tori leaves him sitting on the steps in Bad Developments Part 1), Martin used his CPS (Creature Power Suit) for a bird's eye view, Kite did a similar thing with Orbital 7's Glider Form, and Cat organized the rest of Yuma's Friends (Flip, Shark, Bronk, Tori, Caswell, Lily, and Kari) to organize a City-wide search. Eventually, Kite spotted the boat and called the rest, while Cat, Yuma, and Martin were the only ones to hitch a ride with him (Yuma because he's the main character, Martin to save Chris, Kite to save Hart, and Cat to save the kitties.).

"Dabio, I need fresh air. Windows open, now! (Yes, I realize I am quoting her from Season 1, episode 12)" Donita Demanded as Dabio obeyed. "You'll get more than fresh air, Donita!" Everyone, go," Yuma shouted as he, Martin, Kite, and Cathy dashed into the room. "How'd you get in here," Donita asked, quite startled. "You see a window, I see a door," Explained Kite. "And where you see a duelist, I see a mannequin! Freeze," Donita said as she pulled out her Suspended Animation remote and froze Kite. "Martino," She continued, "I know you aren't foolish enough to go forward and try to save Chrisangelo or the Little Tike, or even the cats, but I'd better make examples of these two kids." "Too late," came a voice from behind. "I've rerouted the power away from the Suspended Animation too the other necessities. Kite should be released soon, along with Hart, Chris, and the felines. Furthermore, I already knocked out Dabio so just give up," The man continued. "Who are you," Everyone asked, with the reply, "Number 1 Card Professor, Jim Zenith. Now let's get to land and release the cats and everyone can go home." This is what happened with Yuma falling asleep on his Sleeping bag when they got to the Tortuga.


End file.
